Pack Mentality
Pack Mentality is the third episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Scott is excited for his first date with Allison, until it becomes a confusing group date with Lydia and Jackson in tow. Meanwhile, a mysterious animal attack occurs, putting Stiles’ dad, Sheriff Stilinski, on high alert. Full Recap ﻿The episode begins within Scott’s dream in which he is on a date with Allison but ends with him murdering her on a bus. The next day Scott is telling Stiles about the dream and how oddly clear it was. Stiles is about to convince Scott to let it go when they arrive at the ravaged bus. Scott becomes worried that the dream was real and that he hurt Allison and goes off to find her. When he cannot he becomes enraged and accidentally damages Jackson’s locker, stunned that he lost control in such a manner he attempts to leave school but bumps into Allison relieved to see her alive he turns around to see Jackson dumbfounded over the state of his locker. Later in chemistry, Scott and Stiles are discussing the recent change of events. This is noted by Adrian Harris, and he separates them. Soon Harley alerts the class to activity at the crime scene and they see a clearly traumatized man being loaded into an ambulance. Scott believes that he is responsible for this. Later at lunch, Scott and Stiles are still trying to wrap their heads around things but are suddenly joined by Lydia, Allison, Danny, Jackson, and Brian who Jackson quickly dismisses. The topic is soon on the incident and the man found and Jackson states was probably a drug addict who was going to kill himself any way. Then Stiles reveals the information he recently received on his phone, that the man had been identified as the bus driver, Garrison Myers, who Scott realizes he knew. At the request of Lydia the subject changes to what they are doing tonight. Allison and Scott are surprised that Lydia seems to have invited herself and Jackson on their date, therefore turning it into a group date. Realizing that they don’t have anything planned, Lydia suggest bowling as Jackson loves it. When asked about his bowling skills, Scott is unsure about himself which causes Jackson to taunt him and for Scott to boast that he is a great bowler; a decision which he later regrets, but has no time to revel in it as he is late for work at the Animal Clinic. When he arrives is unnerved by the arrival of the sheriff as he believes that they have found some connection to him and the attack. However he is only there to have his dog's stitches removed. While he is there he gives Dr. Deaton some case files so that he can help identify the animal. He identifies it as a wolf but notes some abnormalities. Later, Scott stops by the hospital to make a delivery to his mother and decides to see the bus driver who begins having a panic attack at the sight of Scott, worsening his fears. The next day the sheriff’s office has dispatched a car to check out Derek Hale’s place however using his werewolf ability manages to scare off the deputy. As his car pulls off Scott appears behind it asking for Derek’s help. Scott asks Derek if he will hurt or kill someone to which he replies, "Yes". He then offers to teach Scott how to recall his memories and control the shifts for a reason to be revealed later. Derek tells Scott to go to the bus and let his body remember for him. Later that evening, Scott goes to the bus to recall his memories while Stiles keeps lookout much to his displeasure. After Scott recalls his memories, he and Stiles quickly speed off as someone is coming. Scott reveals that he was trying to help the man and another wolf who he believes to be Derek attacked him which Stiles finds curious. Meanwhile, Allison and Lydia are picking out outfits for their group date, and suddenly Mr. Argent walks in and forbids her to leave the house due to the recently enacted curfew. Allison however resolves to sneak out anyway much to Lydia’s surprise. Derek decides to pay the bus driver a visit to interrogate him on what he saw. Much to Derek’s surprise, the bus driver recognizes him. As Derek ask him what he remembers, the bus driver keeps on repeating, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. He lays his head down. Then Mrs. McCall, working as a nurse there, sees that his heart monitor has stopped and runs to the bus driver’s room, only to find him dead, and Derek gone. Later at their date, Allison and Jackson show great skill at bowling whereas Scott and Lydia do not. After becoming annoyed at Lydia and Jackson’s increased smugness, Allison decides to give Scott some pointers to keep his mind off the game and on her naked. This raises his blood pressure and allows him to use his werewolf abilities and greatly improves his game to the astonishment of everyone. Suddenly Lydia begins flirting with Scott who he quickly shoots her down. Clearly annoyed with this, she goes off to bowl with perfect form revealing that she was only pretending to be terrible for Jackson’s sake. Meanwhile Mr. Argent and the other hunters corner Derek at a gas station to bait him hinting that they know he is a werewolf and his history. As the group date ends, Scott attempts to bury the hatchet with Jackson, whom states that he knows that something strange is going on with Scott and that he knows that Scott doesn't want Allison to find out what it is. He also vows to find out just what it is. After driving Allison home she and Scott kiss goodnight. At home, Mrs. McCall stops in to say goodnight to Scott but sees that he isn’t in his room. She leaves the room, then hears someone coming in through Scott’s window and nearly attacks Stiles with a baseball bat. Scott then comes in behind her much to her relief she then questions whether either of them care about the police instigated curfew to which they reply “No!” She then decides to go to bed, leaving Scott and Stiles to talk. Stiles then reveals that the bus driver is dead. Scott then goes to confront Derek and accuses him of murdering the bus driver and his sister and threatens to tell the sheriff everything. To which Derek attacks Scott, Scott then shifts and pushes Derek through a wall. Commenting that Scott’s stunt was, “cute”, Derek then shifts and dominates Scott in the ensuing fight. After they fight and shift back to their human state, Derek tells Scott that another werewolf, The Alpha, killed Laura Hale and the bus driver. It was also this werewolf that bit Scott and now wants the boy to kill with him and join his pack. Derek explains that his sister was an Alpha type werewolf but that he and Scott are both Beta types. Soundtrack * Passion Pit - "Tonight Tonight" Scene: Scott and Allison make out on bus * Miniature Tigers - "Bullfighter Jacket" Scene: Scott is relieved Allison is safe * Research Material - "The Sun" Scene: Scott and Stiles in cafeteria * The Vaccines - "Wreckin' Bar (Ra Ra Ra)" Scene: Scott decides to go bowling * Au Revoir Simone - "Tell Me (Clock Opera Remix)" Scene: Allison picks through outfits with Lydia * Tokyo Police Club - "Wait Up (Boots of Danger)" Scene: A fun night of bowling * Art Vs Science - "Take A Look At Your Face" Scene: Derek arrives at gas station * Oberhofer - "o0O0o0O0o" Scene: Allison gives Scott sage bowling advice * Graffiti6 - "Stone In My Heart" Scene: Scott bowls strikes * Ellie Goulding - "Starry Eyed" Scene: Allison and Scott kiss * Paper Route - "You Kill Me" Scene: Scott confronts Derek * My Chemical Romance - "Destroya" Scene: Scott and Derek fight Gallery Scott talking with Derek.png Scott and Derek fighting.jpg Break In.jpg Derek Werewolf.jpg Allisonihiokh.jpg Hunter.jpg Bowling.jpg Lydia and Jackson.jpg Before Sneaking out.jpg Scott and Derek.jpg Dying Bus Driver.jpg At the Vets.jpg Eating Lunch.jpg Scott Stiles and Jackson.jpg Allison in Dream.jpg Episode Guide Category:Episodes